


I don’t think about you

by Jupiter2012 (orphan_account)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jupiter2012
Summary: Five times Alex wasn’t sure if he and Justin were friends, and one time he was.





	I don’t think about you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so busy but just some thoughts that came up at that I might put here.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Standall.”

A wet cloth stroked his cheek lightly, coming away red-stained.

Alex squinted and stared at the face in front of him, trying to understand, to decipher.

“Why the fuck would you try to fight Monty? His dad like, owns a gym.”

Justin Foley’s eyelashes fluttered at him. They glittered. No- not at him, just at his face.

“Are you saying I’m weak?” Alex choked out, and damn, his voice had never been this raspy before. It was a stupid, hurt-ego question, he didn’t even sound like himself.

He was glad Justin didn’t point it out. They met eyes for the first time and Alex didn’t understand the look on Justin’s face.

“You’re not weak. You’re just...not that kind of person,” Justin muttered, almost through his teeth.

He’d never heard that voice so quiet before. For some reason, it pissed him off even more. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he spat, even as Justin moved to wring out the towel into the sink. He really didn’t know how to stop lately. Not with anyone. 

“You’re a dick, Standall. But you’re not that much of a dick,” Justin said, and he actually _laughed_ as he said this.

Alex frowned, anger bubbling, but remained just cool enough not to retort.

”You’re definitely not that much of a dick,” Justin amended eventually.

He looked a little lost to Alex, just for a second. 

Alex didn’t know what to make of it (or of fucking anything else in life, really), so he simply sat there and watched the other boy- Justin-fucking-Foley, of all people- shuffle around the bathroom and then lean over to wipe the sludge of blood and dirt off his face far too carefully.

Then Justin got up and slapped Alex’s bruised cheek (which hurt _a lot_ ), told him -cockily- to get the fuck in class, and left him there on the floor.

And all Alex could wonder in the confusion and the absurdity of it all, was why Justin had looked so _sad?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :)


End file.
